


Onmyōji

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onmyōji summons a beast to be his servant. It doesn't quite work out the way he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Title:**   onmyōji Izaya ch 1  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**   PG13 for now. M later  
 **Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya, Monsters x Izaya  
 **Prompt by**[Mego](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=434622): onmyōji and summoning beast

* * *

 

 _“Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin Retsu, zai, zen”_  
  
Orihara Izaya, the adopted son of Shiki from the Awakusu-kai clan, the last living heir to the accursed Orihara clan, was making the nine mantra symbols with his hand while he stood in the circle of the candle fires.  
  
It’s been more than 10 years since the Orihara clan was obliterated by the ninjas and the onmyōji with their summoning beasts. They had performed the forbidden arts to save their lord, but the price was high. Only survivor of the clan was the 5 years old Orihara Izaya who was hidden in a water jar while the men raided and killed. The great Shiki took pity on the young boy and took him in, saving him from the future harm.  
  
Orihara Izaya was grateful, despite all the bullying he received due to his lineage (not to mention his talent), he came to love humans… in a twisted sort of way. Now at a proper age to gain his first summoning beast, Orihara Izaya was going through the rituals as the priests spoke their incantations.   
  
The magic circle on the ground lit up bright as a demonic spirit roared in pain from the summoning. His humanoid arms thrust through the ground and dirt and pulled himself up, flames pouring out of his mouth. Izaya took a step back, startled as the grounds shoot.  
  
“Orihara! Stand your ground! If you step out of the circle, he’ll eat you!”  
  
Izaya knew that already! He wasn’t planning to step out of the circle-  
  
Just then, the demon pulled himself out and roared loudly. Izaya hissed as he pulled out his paper shikigami talisman. He ran forward, bracing himself as the demon reached out to crush his throat. Izaya easily danced away from the reach but the flaming beast grabbed his arm and crushed him to the floor.   
  
The priests stood and watched, their prayers unwavering despite the danger the boy was facing. As the beast straddled the young onmyoji, he punched and crushed the boy’s ribs. Izaya yelped but he struggled. The beast cried out and Izaya thought he can hear him scream ‘it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!!!’  
  
Just as the beast seem to pull his arm for the finishing blow, Orihara Izaya reached forward and cupped the spirit’s cheeks and kissed him.   
  
The priests looked shocked, and the beast himself looked a bit stunned. Izaya smirked and said, “don’t worry, the pain will go away soon.”  
  
And with that, Izaya slapped the white Shikigami paper on the beast’s forehead. He yowled as the binding chains started wrap around his neck and body, pulling him down. He kicked up the dirt as he struggled but the chains were not made of steel but will power, and Izaya’s will to tame the beast was stronger than the supernatural power the spirit had.  
  
When the dust in the air settled, the priests were greeted with a new onmyoji to their clan, the young 16 years old Orihara Izaya and his first Shikigami…. Now turned into a human form of a tall man with blond hair and furious golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what is your problem?!” Izaya sighed in frustration. “You blew up the women’s bathhouse today. Yesterday you blew up all the toilets. The day before that, you scared the living daylights out of the mikos in the changing rooms.”  
  
It’s been a week since Shizuo of the Heiwajima clans was summoned. Everyone was shocked and jealous… Heiwajima spirits were well sought out for due to their insane strengths despite the fact that they usually answered to the calls of their enemy, the Orihara Family. Granted, Shizuo was the second youngest out of them all, but it showed talent and ability of Izaya to be able to summon him on his first trial.   
  
But Shizuo was a walking disaster, always breaking things or scaring girls. The authorities had told Izaya to tame him or he would have to summon a new beast as his main shikikami. It was rare but did happen when the young inexperienced onmyoji couldn’t tame their first shikikami, though it was looked down upon. To have a strong link with their first was crucial. Else their second and third attempt would be weaker with insecurities.   
  
And Orihara Izaya refused to be known as ‘weak.’ It was already bad enough that he was adopted into the family and he himself had no blood relatives or family of his own.   
  
Shizuo muttered some excuse. He was tied up with silvery threads against a tree. They were deep in the woods so no one could bother them.   
  
“I can’t hear you. What did you say?” Izaya sighed.  
  
“I said, ‘I don’t like you.’” Shizuo growled a bit louder, his ears flattened back. Izaya rolled his eyes. “Pity, since I was planning to have a lot of fun times with you.”  
  
Shizuo just scoffed. Izaya tried again.   
  
“Look, you don’t have to like me. I can bind you with fear if I must but I  _need_  you to obey me. But I’d prefer that we be good friends.”  
  
Shizuo remained silent and sullen. Then he spoke, “Friends won’t bind me to a tree.”  
  
Izaya thought about it. “True.”  
  
It was a dangerous measure (if the beast were to attack him) but Izaya needed to earn the beasts trust if he were to continue his onmyoji trainings… so unweaves the spell and the threads disappeared. Shizuo rubbed his wrists as he glared at Izaya.  
  
“Now then tell me, why are you stalking girls? Are you that curious of them nude?”  
  
Shizuo’s face flushed. Then his tail went under his legs and he murmured something else.  
  
“Shizuo, please speak up. I can’t hear you.”  
  
“I said… I was made fun of back in the spirit world for dying as a virgin,” Shizuo groaned.  
  
“Virgin?” Izaya blinked. “Is it that big of a deal?”  
  
“Yeah well, everyone else has stories about how they ripped apart a shaman or two, or had an amazing time with several miko. I don’t have stories like that.” Shizuo grumbled. Then he glared up at Izaya with disdain. “And it’s your family’s fault. If you Orihara clan didn’t wipe us out back several hundred years ago and made us into one of your servants…”   
  
Izaya shrugged. “But you serve us now. You serve me.” he pointed out. He mulled over the idea a bit. “How old are you by the way?”  
  
“… 300 years…”  
  
Izaya snorted. “300 years and you haven’t had a girl?! No wonder they made fun of you!” He couldn’t help but laugh at that.   
  
Shizuo flared in anger and slammed Izaya down, pinning him to the ground. But Izaya didn’t look at all scared. Instead he snickered as he looked up, “Hey, is that why… you looked so surprised when I kissed you? Was I your first?!”  
  
The beast’s eyes widened then flashed angrily.   
  
“Ah, so I was right.” Izaya confirmed it as the wolf spirit looked down at him awkward and angry.   
  
“Now, now. Don’t do that.” The onmyoji purred. “I can fix it you know.”  
  
“Fix it?”  
  
“Yeah, but no more scaring the mikos in the temple. That’s not the way to woo girls. I’ll show you how.”  
  
He cupped the beasts face and brought him lower for a gentle kiss.

Shizuo bumped his lips back and frowned.  
  
“Is that how you kiss girls? They told me it’s different.”   
  
“Different?” Izaya looked confused.   
  
“Like this.”  
  
The beast opened his mouth and sealed over Izaya’s. Then his tongue licked on Izaya’s lower lips before he gently sucked it. It was a soft touch as Shizuo leaned forward, their breath mingling. It made the onmyoji’s lips tingle as if he ate tiny firecrackers.   
  
Then the blond nipped on his master’s lips. The bite caught Izaya by surprise and a moan escaped his lips. Then the boy froze as he felt the beast’s tongue slip inside his mouth and lick him. He shuddered as he felt the moist wet appendage lick at every crevice of his mouth, sending tremors down his spine.   
  
When Shizuo pulled away, Izaya was left in a hot mess, breathing harshly and his body flushed.  
  
“W-where did you learn that?!” Izaya gasped. Shizuo looked unperturbed. “They said I’m suppose to move my tongue inside the mouth?”  
  
Izaya’s cheeks flushed. The guy was more experienced than he was! At least… in theory.   
  
“W-well, that was good… for an amature…” Izaya grunted, holding his shirt close to him. He suddenly felt very naked.   
  
“Did I do okay?” Shizuo looked down at his master, concerned over his grade.   
  
“It-it was not bad. I-it was your first time?”  
  
Shizuo nodded.  
  
Izaya let out a stuttering sigh. Shiki had advised him that catching his shikikami off-guard was the best tactic in taming him the first time… and out of impulse, Izaya had kissed him then. He wasn’t sure why but it felt like it was the right timing. He had read in books in the forbidden corner of the library with scrolls that mentioned that there were several other ways to tame their spirit beasts. Fear is the main one everyone used of course. Friendship and trust being the other. Loyalty. They were all good but there was one thing that stood out for Izaya.   
  
Lust. There was also a way to tame their beasts with lust…  
  
Izaya swallowed. He needed to do something fast to tame his shikikami. Fear might make this young beast attack him when he’s vulnerable. Friendship, trust and loyalty was all good and all but they took time.   
  
Slowly, Izaya yanked loose his multi-layered robe, traditional of the Heian style. One by one, each robe fell down his torso as Shizuo watched, curious.   
  
Finally when the pale chest was revealed to the moonlight, Izaya spoke, “hey… you said you were curious, right?”   
  
“Of?”  
  
“How it feels… to have sex.”


End file.
